In recent years, the functional capabilities of mobile devices (e.g., cellular phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, etc.) have increased significantly. For example, in addition to allowing users to make phone calls, mobile devices now allow users to maintain contacts, browse the Internet, send and receive email and text messages, listen to music, watch movies, and provide navigation by way of global positioning satellites and/or mapping software or services. However, mapping software or services (including web-based map services such as Google Maps and Yahoo! Maps, for example) often depict a significant amount of information—sometimes so much information that a user may have difficulty in finding desired information in such a map. A less-detailed map, for example as may be found in a paper map or handwritten map, may be more desirable, but does not provide for automatic identification of location or automatic routing between locations as is the case with mapping software or services.
In addition, individuals must often refer to handwritten or other non-digitized information (e.g., one or more handwritten addresses or one or more typed, but non-digitized, addresses) in order to reach a desired destination. If an individual desires to have his ore her mobile device assist in reaching such destination, the individual must often manually enter such address information, which may be cumbersome and prone to error.